the plague reserrection
by Kitmehsu
Summary: Compainion story to the appclolpse engine. WHat happens outside of the game to davis and others is only the begining
1. chapter 1

Disclaimer: all aspects of this story are fictional and all properties belong to their respective owners

Author's note: This story isn't a direct sequel to The Apocalypse Engine but rather the events that happened outside the game. So it starts around the same time as chapter 6 of The Apocalypse Engine.

Chapter 1

He was so dead. It was nearly 7:00 and his practice had ended like it always does at 6:30 so he was dead meet when he got home. "I should never have listen to them," Davis murmured to himself as he raced home. "They said it would only take a minute but it ended up taking a whole half-hour." He was still mentally beating himself up for being this late. "All it was a stupid rematch and I couldn't refuse just because I was so sure that it would be only 10 minutes. Boy was I wrong. It took me near 20 minutes and then I had lost." He then turned round' the corner into an alley that was a shortcut home. Since he was so preoccupied with his predicament that he failed to notice the gooey puddle on the ground. "Great now I just stepped into a puddle of muck. This day just can't get any worse." He moaned as he ran out of the alley failing to notice the puddle was gone.

"Mom I'm home!" Davis yelled as he walked inside the house taking off his shoes noticing that his sock was wet from his shoe. "I'm sorry that I am late."

"Let me guess, you got challenged to a match and lost again," jeered his older sister.

"Well… you see…."

"Oh Davis not again. What did we tell you about staying after practice on a whim?" groaned his mom.

"Hey at least I didn't go on the digital world game like last time."

"That's the only reason your still standing here right now. Also you had better take that wet sock off before you dare step on this carpet. So make it quick, dinner is getting cold."

_Leave it to Mom to make you feel insignificant and loved at the same time_ thought Davis as he took his socks off. _Great, my foot is wet too. Well I guess I can just wipe it off with my dry sock._

"Today Davis," said his dad.

"All right all right. I coming."

"That was good food," said Davis with his belly bulging.

"And to think this means almost nothing coming form the human garbage disposal," said his sister with mischief gleaming in her eyes

"Knock it off. Davis what are you doing?" asked his mother.

"Scratching my foot."

"Well knock that off too. You have been scratching it all through dinner."

"I'm sorry but it itches like no tomorrow."

"Let me see," said his mother taking on the role of house hold nurse. "It seams as though your skin has just dried out a lot. Make sure you put some lotion on it before you go to bed."

"Yes mom," acknowledged Davis knowing not to argue when she gets like this.

Later that night…

"Davis you might want to see this," shouted his father

"What is it?" Davis asked as he walked into the family room. Then he noticed what was on TV. "Hey that's the Digital World Game building. Why is it on the news?"

"That's what we are waiting for. So sit down and watch."

"In an interesting turn of events the end of the world scenario was triggered today in the game," came the voice of the reporter. "However instead of being the ultimate thrill for gamers things have taken a turn for the worse by what seams to be a huge miscalculation by the Administration. They have seemed to have tampered with this scenario's program causing the safety measures to be damaged. But their still might be hope to recover the situation by a fortunate twist of fate. To the extreme fortune of numerous players the Head programmer is inside the game and may be able to guide the players through the crisis with minimal hazards."

"Wow It is a good thing that I didn't go to there today," said Davis with shock in his voice.

"Yes it is a very good thing that you didn't go," said his mother with relief in her voice. "I'm sorry I yelled at you being late. You could have been in much worse condition if you had gone to the game today." Then she promptly hugged her son.

"Mom I know your sorry and all but it doesn't mean you can strangle me to death."

"Sorry I got carried away. I just don't know what I would do if something happened to you."

"Speaking of things happening to you when are you supposed to meat with Yolei about your science project?" asked his father.

"Oh no. That's tomorrow when we're supposed to meet. I need to get my research done!" He shouts as he run panicking down the hallway almost knocking over his sister.

"Why do I think he hasn't even started any off it," she mummers to her self.

"Davis don't forget to put lotion on that foot of yours," shouted his mother.

"I won't," he shouts back.

"I should wash those sock's of his for his game tomorrow. On second thought I guess I should wash every ones socks."

The next day at Yolei's house…

"'Bout time you got here," said Yolei opening the door for a panting Davis. "What took you so long."

"I ran here straight form my soccer game this morning," He replied. "So I got here as soon as I could."

"Hah. A likely story. I know for a fact that the game ended 20 minutes ago since my younger brother was over their to watch."

"Well…You see…," mumbled Davis

"Just can it. Cody is already here."

"Why is Cody here?"

"Don't you have any room in that head of yours for anything but soccer? He is in our group, remember?"

"Oh yeah."

"Just take your shoes off and get your butt in here."

"yes mistress," he grumbles under his breath silently regretting one of his partners. _Oh great_ Davis thought. _Mom put so much lotion on my foot it soaked my sock. But why is my other sock wet too? She probably wanted to be safe than sorry. _

"Are you going to just sit there and look at your feet or are you coming in?"

"I'm coming. I'm coming," he grumbles as he walks in.

"you'd better or you will fail this project."

Latter on after a huge lecture on the topic form Yolei…

"… and that's every thing you need to know about it."

"Um Yolei if you know that much about the subject why did we all have to do the research last night?" asked Davis.

"Ha! I knew you did your research at the last possible second."

"opps," muttered Davis trying his very best to look very meek and timid.

"Yolei, you can leave him alone," said Cody.

"But he almost didn't do his part."

"Just make him do more of the physical part instead."

"Fine."

"Thank you Cody," Davis whispered to him

"I don't think you should be thanking me just yet."

"Davis get your butt over and start working," shouted Yolei

"I'll get you for this," whispered Davis.

"Davis, why are your socks so wet and why are you walking over the carpet with them?!"

"My mom thought that I needed lotion on my feet cause I kept scratching so she put on so much that it soaked my sock."

"Let me take a look at it," asked Yolei coming closer to Davis.

"Why," said Davis cringing form Yolei.

"Because I want to see if it is a fungus infection."

"A what?"

"You really didn't do your research did you?"

"What does that have to do with my foot and fun guys infatuation?"

"First off it's fungus infection and secondly our subject was on a humans' parasites. So take off the sock."

"All right, if you say so," Davis agreed as he took off his sock

"Sheesh how much lotion did your mom put on? It look's like she dipped your foot into a vat of it. Also this stuff smells like dirty shoes."

"First she just rubbed on a little bit, not this much and also this has been inside my shoe and socks while I was playing soccer."

"What ever. Well it looks like you have a fungus all right. And it seems to be making the excess moisture on your foot. And finally I have no clue as to what kind of fungus it is."

"So basically I have an unknown slime making foot fungus?"

"That's about right."

"Does it get any worse?"

"Yes it does."

"How?"

"This stuff doesn't wipe off either," she complains as she tries to wipe the slime form his foot on to a tissue.

"Well maybe it is contagious," Davis mumbles hopefully.

"Funny Davis. Hey do you ever clip your toenails?"

"Yes I do I just did it last week. So why are getting after my personal hygiene all of a sudden? Is it cause of the joke?"

"No it's because your nail seem to be almost a half inch longer than what is usual. Not to mention that they seem to be almost 4 times as thick."

"So what? They're better to kick you with my dear."

"Funny. I'm serious, they look gross with all that slime on your foot."

"Well maybe I should wipe it off on something," Davis says as he approaches Yolei.

"You wouldn't dare."

"Watch me," he says as he takes off after Yolei running all around the room.

"Hey guys watch it. Your getting that foot slime all over my leg as well."

"All right I'll cut it out. But seriously could you get me a towel for my foot Yolei?"

"I will as long as you promise to keep that gross foot away from me."

"I will."

"Could you get me one too since I got some on me from your great chase."

"Sure thing Cody," she agrees as she heads to the kitchen. "Just make sure you two are ready to work as soon as I get back."

"yes Ma'am," both Cody and Davis agree although not in the same tone,

4


	2. chapter 2

Disclaimer: all aspects of this story are fictional and all properties belong to their respective owners

Chapter 2

"Mom I'm home," shouted Davis as he walked into the house

"So how did your study session go?"

"Once we got to work, fine."

"Why did you have troubles getting to work?"

"Yolei noticed that my sock was soaked form your lotion and wanted to see if my foot had a fungus infection because that's part of our subject."

"So was it?"

"She said it was. And after listening to her lecture on the subject for a half-hour you'd trust her opinion too."

"Well we should get you to see a podiatrist then."

"A what?"

"A foot doctor."

"So why didn't you say so?"

"Never mind. In the mean time we should get you some Athletes foot cream just in case.

"Well Yolei said that she couldn't Identify it."

"Well despite her half-hour lecture credentials I will still seek a professional opinion."

"What ever," concluded Davis sick of the discussion.

Latter that night in Davis' dream…

_Who is that over their? Isn't that Veemon? It has to be. Why is he so far away? Is he avoiding me? No wait he is moving toward me. I should run so he doesn't have to move as far. Good we're getting closer. Almost there. Wait that's not Veemon. Why does he look like a person and Veemon? Wait he isn't real. He's just a reflection. But it's me! Then what am I?!_

"Who am I?!" Davis said abruptly waking form his dream. "Wait that was just a dream. That's a relief. Boy was that dream vivid. I almost thought it was real. Hey my left foot isn't itchy anymore. But I guess it just moved to my hands and my other foot. I'll just think it out in the morning," he decided as he went back to sleep.

That morning at breakfast…

"Hey mom, when am I going to see the foot doctor?" asked Davis over a bowl of oatmeal.

"Not till this afternoon. Why?" she asked in return.

"cause last night my foot stopped itching but now my other foot and my hands are itching instead."

"It probably just spread out a little that's all."

"I have to know, why are we discussing this over breakfast?" wondered his sister.

"Because I live to delight your stomach."

"OK break it up you two," commanded their father.

"Yes Dad," the siblings coursed together.

Later on at the foot doctor…

"All right take of your shoes and socks," ordered the doctor snapping his gloves.

_Why do doctors always have to snap their gloves when they tell you to take something of?_ thought Davis as he took of his shoes and socks.

"Now let's see here.." muttered the doctor as he examined Davis' feet. "Hmm. Interesting. Well I am sure it's a fungus, but that's only because I can't think of anything else I could be."

"What do you mean you can't think of anything else it could be?"

"I meant that I haven't seen anything like this at all. Even in some of the more obscure books they don't mention any bluish scaly slimy foot fungus."

"So can you do anything about it?" asked his mother.

"All I can do is take a sample for studying and prescribe a generic fungicide," he explained as he grabbed a tweezers and a sample tray. "Now hold still," he tells Davis as he attempts to remove a bit of the scale on Davis' foot. "Man that stuff is holding on tighter than a fat man at an all you can eat buffet."

"So how can you get a sample then?" asked Davis' mother.

"Well we might get some spore samples by washing off some of the slime on his foot."

"Go right on ahead," agreed Davis.

"OK just put your foot over the funnel in the sink and then I'll pour some distilled water over it."

"Like this?"

"Perfect. Now hold still."

"Burr that water is cold."

"Well would you be warm if you were kept in a refrigerator?"

"I guess not."

"Well that should do it. Just dry your feet off with some of these paper towel," the doctor told Davis as he took the sample jar out of the room.

"Sheesh that was something I don't want to repeat," complained Davis

"Wait didn't I tell you? You have to do this every night until the fungus goes away," said his mom, her eye's gleaming with good-natured malice.

"Funny mom. Nice joke."

"Who said I was joking?"

Davis was fortunately spared form answering this question by the return of the doctor.

"So Davis have you found yourself scratching any were else like you had with your foot?"

"Well last night when I woke up form a dream my foot had stopped itching but my hands and my other foot picked up the slack so to speak."

"Hmm. Let me see your hands."

"OK," he agreed as he held out his hands to be examined.

"Hmm. Well it looks like you have the same scaly patches as your foot just not as pronounced as those. I think you should keep him out of school for a few days just in case this is contagious," the doctor advised his mother. "And to make sure he doesn't have any complications with his studies I will give you a signed notice."

"Thank very much."

"Just between you and me, it is mainly because that I don't think the other kids would react to well to a person walking in with blue scales over some of his body," his whispered to Davis' mother.

"Good point," she agreed.

"So how long will I be out of school?"

"about 5 days maybe more. It all depends on how the tests come in and how long it takes you skin to clear up."

"Hey then I guess I'll miss a whole week of school. Great, nothing could go wrong," he concluded with a self confident smirk on his face

The next day at Davis' home…

"Where is Davis?!" demanded Yolei to his mom at the front door. "If he got himself sick on purpose just so he wouldn't have to present out project he is dead as soon as he is well."

"Calm down Yolei. Even Davis isn't that thick headed and if he was how could he make himself sick?"

"You have a point. I am just mad at him since he had done all of his research the night before at the last second."

"Well I am surprised he admitted that."

"He didn't. He had just let it slip on accident."

"I can see why you are mad at him, but I don't think he could contract some unknown disease just to avoid the project."

"What do you mean by "unknown disease"? Couldn't the doctor Identify it?"

"No he couldn't. That's why I am so worried."

"Can I go see him?"

"As long as you don't try to hurt him till he is better you can go right ahead."

"Thank you, I won't. I like to save my prey for a good challenge,' she said with a familiar tone of good-natured Malice as she walked into the house.

"I feel sorry for Davis when he gets better. Oh well no one could stop her anyway," she shrugged as she followed her into the house.

"Davis you are so dead," said Yolei fuming in Davis' door way.

"Erk," squeaked Davis from the opposite said of the bed form Yolei desperately trying to hide from her eye's glare. "Yolei what are you doing and don't you ever knock?"

"Don't beat around the bush, I know now that you are just living up the hand that fate dealt you, aren't you?"

"It's not like that you see…"

"none of your excuses I demand to here the exact truth."

"Fine take a look," he said as he stood up revealing some changes. First his hands and his other foot were covered with the bluish scales. His head was starting to look like his hands had the day before. And the foot that had been the first one covered with the scales had completely changed to a clawed foot with true blue scales.

"I don't think that is a fungus," she said with her eyes full shock and disbelief.

"I think I already realized that.'

"When did it get this bad?" she asked with complete sincerity and not a trace of her previous anger.

"Promise you'll believe me?"

"I think we have already passed that point already."

"OK. Well it seams to get worse when ever I have this strange dream."

"What happens in his dream?"

"Well It starts off with me standing in this huge empty space. Then I spot a Veemon, you know from Digital World game, and I am filled with a overwhelming desire to get to him. Then I try to approach him and he does the same. After what seams to be forever I get close enough to see him in detail and when that happens I realize it really isn't Veemon but some kind of weird mixture of him and a human, although I can't tell who that person is so I walk closer until I run into what at first seems to be an invisible wall. But shortly after that I realize that it isn't a wall but a mirror and that the weird hybrid is really me. And that's when I always wake up to find some more of me changed, although it wasn't until resonantly that I really noticed the changes."

"Well if it weren't for the obvious evidence that you are telling the truth I'd say your mind has just gone bye-bye. But since I can tell you are telling the truth, I can just hope that I didn't catch it form you."

"What do you mean?"

"Remember when I said that the slime on your foot doesn't wipe off?"

"yeah so?"

"Well I am concerned that the slime might just be how the disease might spread."

"so any one who gets in contact with this slime may go through these changes?"

"That's the idea."

"Just great. What about my dream?"

"It is either a way for the virus to communicate with it's host if it has developed a degree of consciousness or it is your subconscious influenced the form you are assuming."

"If I said I knew what you were talking about I would be lying."

"Basically the dream could mean that the virus has a mind, the virus is effected by your mind, or a combination of the two."

"So basically you have no clue?"

"No I have three clues."

"Could just tell me the things that your certain of?"

"Well I am certain that the virus will effect every one differently."

"Like how differently?"

"Like the very nature of the forms."

"How did you find that out?"

"Promise not to laugh?"

"I am not in a position to laugh at any one in case you haven't notice."

"I almost forgot about that."

"How could you forget about this? I am starting to look like a giant lizard, dinosaur, or dragon."

"You will soon see why," she explains as she takes the bandage, that Davis never noticed, off .

"Hey isn't that the finger that had the slime on it?" Davis asked remembering the other day.

Yolei nodded. "Take a look."

"Hey aren't those little feathers? Where did they come form? Oh," he said with the impact of the situation finally hitting him. "This had happened last night?"

"Yeah."

"So this thing does spread," said Davis finding the whole situation sobering. Yolei nodded with a melancholy air. "Look I am so sorry I got you into this mess."

"It's not your fault. It's mine for not being cautious enough to not catch this disease."

"It isn't your fault either. I have not a clue as to who fault it is. Probably the only thing that can truly can be blamed is the virus it self."

"I guess the virus effected your mind as well as your body."

"What do you mean by that?"

Yolei smiled with her mood lightening. "Cause you just said something half way smart."

"Oh funny. But seriously what are we going to do?"

"First we should see if any one else was infected.'

"Cody."

"What about him?"

"Was he at school today?"

"No he wasn't but I knew he at least did his part yesterday," she stopped suddenly. "Do you think?"

"Yeah that's why I mentioned him."

"Well I guess your not in the condition to check on him so I guess I will," she decided as she heads for the door.

"Hey Yolei," Davis shouts to her back. "Did you forget something?"

She turned around just in time to catch the bandage wrap from earlier. "Thanks I wouldn't be pretty if I forgot this."

"Good luck."

"Thanks I'll need it," she agrees as she recovers her hand. "I'll get in touch as soon as I can."

"I can't wait."

4


	3. chapter 3

Disclaimer: all aspects of this story are fictional and all properties belong to their respective owners

Chapter 3

"Hello, is Cody there?" said Yolei in her most polite tone of voice at Cody's front door.

"He is but I am afraid he is feeling under the weather to day. Could you come back another day?" asked his mother.

"Well I am here to take him his homework and to tell him about the condition of our project. I will only be a minute I promise."

"Well I guess it would be all right if it has to do with school work," she says as she leads Yolei in. "Just make sure to make it quick please."

"Don't worry I will."

"Cody it's me Yolei," she says as she knocks on his door. "Can I come in?"

"I don't think you should."

"I have already gotten permission from your mother anyway Cody."

"I still not sure."

"Will it make you feel better if I told you that Davis is most likely worse off than you."

The door opened a crack. "What do you mean worse off?"

"Well let's just say he doesn't look like him self and for that matter I don't think I am that normal either."

"All right, if you promise not to tell."

"I won't."

Then Cody opened the door and Yolei finally got to see how it effected him. At first glance he seamed perfectly normal but on closer inspection she could see the longer hair on his foot and the fact that his nails were longer and a little grayer.

"I figure it's a long story," said Cody noticing her examination.

"Trust me. It is."

"…and that's about all we know about the virus," concluded Yolei.

"So how did it, you know, effect you?" wondered Cody.

"You see this bandage," she explains while holding up her hand. "well maybe it's best to show you," she says as she removes the bandage to reveal the pin feathers.

"Ah so what about Davis? How did he change?"

"well last time I saw him he had scales on all his hands and feet as well as some starting on his forehead. Also his one foot that was scaly the other day is now a scaled clawed foot."

"And I thought I was bad."

"Just wait, you might be as bad in a few day's time."

"That's a disturbing thought."

"Yeah," she says as she wraps her hand again. "Hey Cody have you been having any weird dreams lately?"

"Well I did last night."

"Let me guess you had a surreal dream involving a weird digimon hybrid that turned out to be you."

"Yes that's it exactly. Did you…"

"No, but Davis did."

"Hmm it seams like the virus isn't affecting you as fast as me and Davis."

"Probably cause I didn't get as much of the slime on me as you and I guess Davis did."

"Maybe It's due to something else."

"Like what?"

"Like maybe time on digital world game," pondered Cody.

"What made you think of that?"

"Well it seems as if we are becoming weird Digimon hybrids."

"Good point."

"You had better get going my mom is probably going to get worried soon."

"Your right, I guess I should get in touch with you later," she promises as she leaves the room and the house.

"Davis, phone," shouts his mother.

"Who is it?"

"I think it's Yolei."

"Good can you bring me the phone?"

"Sure thing son," she replies as she heads to his room. She opens the door and catches the first good look at him that day.

_Crud _Davis thought. _I forgot how I looked right now._

"Now Davis, you really should take better care of your scales. They are almost sky blue.," she said in that tone that says you can do better. She sighs and says "Here's the phone."

As Davis took the phone he did a mental double take. _Did she just tell me to take better care of my scales? Maybe I misunderstood her and she really meant I should try to get rid of them… _

his thought trailed of as he answered the phone "Hello."

"Davis, Cody is infected too."

"Great."

"Just wait it gets better."

"How?"

"It seams that both you and Cody are changing at a faster rate than me and Cody thought that it might be because that you and him are on the digital world game more than I am."

"So he thinks the time on the game is a trigger?"

"No we think that it just speeds up the process immensely."

"Just great."

"And it also seams that you and him are having similar dreams."

"Wait till you here what my mom just said."

"What did she say?"

"She basically told me to take better care of my scales."

"She did?"

"Yeah and it was in that no nonsense tone they use when they know that you can do better."

"This is serious."

"Why is it so serious? I thought that it was just weird."

"I now think that in some cases, maybe even our own, that the virus just might, so to speak, rewire the brain to suit the new life."

"This can't get any worse."

"You know, for once in my life I hope your right and I am wrong."

"Well I guess I'll see you later if either of us can still go into public by then."

"Scary thought. Well bye."

"Yeah bye."

Later on that night as Davis is getting ready for bed…

"Good night honey," says his mom sticking her head in his doorway.

"Hey mom,' Davis called.

"Yes my son?"

"Why did you tell me to take better care of my scales?"

"Well I thought it would be obvious. I know your sick and all but that is no reason to let your self go."

"OK I see."

"Anything else?"

"Yeah have you or dad ever played digital world game?"

"Me and your father did once when it came out but we never did again. Why do you ask?"

"Oh I am just wondering."

"Sheesh. Those kids, they want to know everything and act all roar and no bite…" she trails off as she heads done the hall to the living room.

_OK this is so weird_ Davis thought to himself. _She is acting like this is nothing unusual. Maybe Yolei was right and this virus does rewire the brains of those it infects. But then why am I still noticing my changes? I guess I'll ask Yolei tomorrow seeing she'll probably want to check on me and Cody anyway._

The following morning…

_Great I had that dream again _thought Davis as he woke up. _I wonder how I look right now. I wonder if I look even remotely human. Well no good putting off the inevitable _he decides as he heads to the bathroom to check his condition. _Well let's see here, okay my feat are now identical again but at least it hasn't moved up any higher than half way up my shin, my hands are now completely transformed as well, my forehead is now blue and scaly with a yellow V in the center. Well at least I don't have any extra appendages like horns or tails. Yet. Well I guess I should call Yolei and give her an update._

"Hello is Yolei there?" asked Davis when the phone was answered .

"No she's at school right now may I ask who is calling?" replied her mother.

_Crud I had forgotten about school _thought Davis panicking. "I'm Davis and I am calling to see if she had caught the bug that me and Cody have. But seeing that she went to school I know she is feeling fine.

"Well that was nice of you to check on her but the worse she has right now is a bad burn on her hand."

"How did that happen?"

"She forgot to use hot pads when cooking, so now she has that hand all bandaged up."

"Ah I see."

"Which now seams very unlike her. Maybe she is coming down with something…"

_Crud, this is even worse_ mentally screamed Davis._ If Yolei's mom finds out about her feathers cause of me, Yolei will not stop until she kills me._

"She wouldn't be trust me, this bug you know right away if you have it."

"Really? Well I guess you would know," she agreed while Davis gave a mental sigh of relief.

"Could you tell her to give me a call later on? I need to ask her about what homework I missed."

"Sure thing. Good bye."

"Good bye," replies Davis hanging up. "That was close. Way too close."

Later on that day…

"Davis, Dinner," called his Mom.

"Can't I eat in my room?"

"If you are well enough to go calling on your friends, you are well enough to eat dinner with your family."

_Crud that's right, She thinks the changes are normal_ remembered Davis. _I wonder if everyone else thinks that too? I guess I'll soon find out. _"Coming."

It turned out that his suspicion was correct. His family treated him no differently than usual, including his sister. "Why are you moping? Can't you stand to eat with your family on time?"

"No that's not it at all."

"Oh I see, your just moping cause you only a rookie morph and you want to be a champion?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I knew it. You are embarrassed by how you morphed."

Right then and there Davis mind reached the breaking point of confusion and was rendered speechless.

"Knock it off, He has every right to be left alone, especially by you," commanded their mother

"Why me?"

"Cause I don't see you going through this."

"Well neither did you."

"Well actually, I wanted to tell you this on later but I guess we should now, we just noticed the first signs," explained their father

That thawed Davis' brain. "Your what?"

"We're going to be hybrids just like you are Davis."

That once again stunned him.

"So do you have any clue as to what kind you are?" said his sister with complete seriousness.

"Only that it's a an avian for me and a reptile for your father."

"Davis are you okay?" asked his father.

"Yeah I'm just a little shocked at the news that's all."

"Why is that?"

"Um,"

"Dear you know how unpredictable these things are, why even he didn't know he was on until Sunday."

"I hear the phone ringing, I'll get it it's probably for me."

"Hello," said Davis answering the phone.

"Davis, why did you call at nine o'clock in the morning on a school day?"

"Sorry I forgot about school. Yolei please tell me you family is still sane."

"What are you… Oh yeah the virus. Did your family notice?"

"Let me tell you every thing…"

One long story later…

"…and then my parents announced that they had fond the first signs of the transformation like they would announce a pregnancy."

"Sounds like you had a fun day."

"So tell me, how was yours and your burned hand's?"

"So you heard about my excuse?"

"Yeah your mom told me earlier today."

"So that's why your so curious about my day."

"Yeah so could you tell me?"

"Look it was normal for me okay?"

"Fine and how's your hand?"

"Let's just say I might use it and my arm as a pillow soon."

"It gotten that much worse?"

"It gets better, my other arm and my feet are starting to show signs of changing."

"It's that bad?"

"yeah it's that bad."

"So have you heard form Cody?"

"Not yet, I am going to call him after you."

"Well I have nothing else to report to I guess you should call him."

"One last question. What are your parents becoming?"

"I would rather not talk about it."

"Fine. So bye."

"Bye."

"Hello is Cody there?" asked Yolei over the phone.

"Yes he is, just a moment please."

"Hello?" came Cody's voice.

"Hey Cody it's me Yolei."

"Hey Yolei. Have you heard from Davis?"

"I just got off the phone with him. He's gotten worse but his family doesn't notice."

"How could they not notice? Does he hide himself when they come in his room?"

"Kind of hard to hide when the make you come to the table for supper. And you know that Davis can never pass up a meal."

"So all his family saw him as he is now? And none of them even noticed?"

"Not exactly. They noticed but they thought that it was completely normal."

"That is so weird. Do you think they're in denial?"

"No I think the virus some how affected their minds."

"That's a pleasant thought. But why doesn't it effect us? After all we are further along than any one else."

"I have no idea. So how are you right now?"

"Well my hands are now looking like my feet did and my legs now have armor plates on the shin down."

"So did anything change on your head?"

"Not yet."

"Good then Davis is still farther along than you."

"I never thought that it would be a good thing for Davis to be ahead of me.

"Me neither. That's what happens when something turns the world on it's ear."

"This is definitely getting really weird."

"Truly it is. I'd better hang up, Davis probably wants to have an update on your condition."

"No doubt. Well see ya."

"Same hear, If I can still recognize you."

"That's a nice thought."

"Sorry. Well Bye."

"Bye."

"I think that is Yolei calling me back," said Davis rushing to get the phone

"Why have you been talking so much with Yolei so much?" asked his mom.

"Since she is the only one in our group that isn't sick she has to coordinate our project over the phone."

"I see," she replied, satisfied with him just for now.

"Hello," said Davis answering the phone.

"Hey Davis it's me, Yolei."

"So how is…?"

"Cody? Not as bad as you are but pretty close."

"I wonder what normal people are doing right now?"

"I guess right none of us would know right now, would we?"

"Nope."

"I have been wondering about something."

"Great what piece of bad news have you for me?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"What I mean is that when ever you start wondering about the virus you seam to find something that makes the situation seam much worse."

"Well I don't like being in the dark when I transforming into something totally different. And any way I was just wondering since we turning into digimon hybrids that we might digivolve when we are fully transformed."

"Who are you and what have you done with Yolei?"

"What are you talking about?"

"First, you actually gave some half-way good news, and secondly you actually knew something that had absolutely nothing to do with school and studying."

"Hah, Hah, very funny Davis. But I was serious."

"I know."

"Is something bothering you?"

"no nothing other than the usual is bothering me."

"Then why are you sounding so depressed then?"

"I sound depressed?"

"All right spill it, what are you hiding?"

"It's nothing, seriously."

"Just tell me already or do I have to talk to your sister?"

"you wouldn't dare…"

"try me."

"Fine I give, it's just that in the digital world game that I was never able to get my partner past the Champion level."

"That's the big secret?"

"you don't understand, anyone should be able to get to the ultimate level when you play it as much as I do but I can barely get Veemon to digivolve to ExVeemon."

"Did you just say that your partner was Veemon?"

"yeah so?"

"Just think for once in your life Davis. Your partner was Veemon and you are turning into a Veemon hybrid."

"So are you saying that we sort of merge with our digimon partners from the Digital World game?"

"Exactly. And now that I think of it, my partner was Hawkmon."

"which has red feathers on his wings."

"So have you seen Cody's partner?"

"Actually, I haven't even seen him on the game."

"Well I guess I'll have to ask him about it tomorrow."

"So will you be going to school tomorrow?"

"As long as I can hide the plumage, I will."

"So tell me, has any one at school shown any signs?"

"The Virus must be frying your brain cause that is the second time in two days that what you have said not only made sense but was something that I hadn't thought of."

"Very funny Yolei."

"thank you. But I am serious about that I never thought of that and that I should."

"Was that a complement?"

"Don't let it go to your head. What I guess I'll have to do is, if I can, go to school for one more day and look to see if any one else is infected and then if no one else is then I'll fake being sick."

"Did you just say you'd fake being sick?"

"yes. Desperate times call for desperate measures."

"Well since your willing to miss school I guess that could count as a sign that the world is ending."

"Funny. Look, I actually use my mind so I know we need to try to contain the virus, at least until some one can analyze the virus."

"That reminds me, I had gone to the foot doctor last Sunday and he had taken a sample of the slime that was on my foot. He said I should get results in about 5 days."

"That is a stroke of pure luck. Well that certainly solves the problem of having the virus tested."

"But what if he gets infected as well?"

"Davis you are really scaring me. That makes it three valid statements in the last few days. Maybe if we can ever reverse the virus we should leave you like this cause it seams to have only improved you."

"You know Yolei, those jokes are really getting old."

"Sorry. Anyway, normally I wouldn't worry about it but the fact that this virus seams to be intelligent makes me want to worry."

"So basically we are waiting in the dark until the test results come in?"

"yes that sums it up."

"Isn't life just fun right now?"

"loads, I guess I should hang up know."

"yeah I should to since my mom thinks that this is more than just two partners talking."

"You mean she thinks that you and me are…?"

"yeah."

"That is so ridiculous it's funny."

"Yeah but it is also a big problem."

"yeah if we want to keep updated on each others condition we need to come up with an excuse to keep talking with each other or get an alternate means of communication."

"What if Cody calls instead of you?"

"no that won't work. He has no reason to call both of us."

"True, well I am out of ideas"

"Easy come, easy go."

"Cut that out Yolei."

"Fine Davis. Look I'll have to call you tomorrow for sure. We can figure this out then."

"Fine by me. Bye."

"Bye."

7


	4. chapter 4

Disclaimer: all aspects of this story are fictional and all properties belong to their respective owners

Chapter 4

In Davis' bathroom…

_Time again for the daily checkup_ thought Davis as he looked into his reflection. _Let's see, well at least my feet and hands haven't changed again and I don't have a tail. But now I have those weird things on Veemon's head. Well since I still have my normal ears I guess those things are horns. Funny how I always wondered about that. Great now I have scales on the side of my chest. Well at least they are not on my stomach though. To bad it's not Halloween or else I would be all set._

Later on that afternoon…

"Davis will you stop pacing," demanded his mother.

"Sorry I'm just a little anxious," Davis replied.

"Why are you so anxious?"

"Well It's because the test results will be coming in soon," lied Davis, showing a rare instance of intuition.

"That is no reason to wear a grove into the floor. Beside the slime on your foot has cleared up and if your scales are still pale then you should take better care of them."

_The slime has cleared up? _thought Davis. _Well Yolei will want to hear about that._

"I didn't notice."

"That is your problem Davis, you only care about something as long as it bothers or interests you. Heaven forbid that you take care of things on a regular basis."

"sorry mom."

"Don't "Sorry mom" me. Do something about it."

"yes mom."

"Good so just sit down somewhere and do something."

"Hey mom."

"Yes Davis?"

"How are, you know, doing?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You know, that thing."

"Davis spit it out."

"How have you changed?" he quickly stammered.

"Why didn't you just say so? Or are you embarrassed about these changes?"

"well…you see…"

"Ah ha. I thought so. Davis these changes are chaotic and unpredictable. No one knows if they will end up being a morph. It's a thing you should embrace not fear. It's not like their hasn't been any morphs before you."

"Yeah, name one."

"why their good oh what's his name?"

"See you can't even name one."

"Well look at it this way, Would I be so calm if it was in any way dangerous?"

"No," said Davis adding under his breath, "That's what worries me."

"Good," concludes his mother not hearing his additional comment. "That ends that discussion."

"What about my question?"

"We don't go asking what has happened to you, so respect our wish for privacy."

_Finally she calls_ thinks Davis as he rushes to the phone. "Hello."

"Hey Davis."

"Hey Yolei. How was your day and how is your arm?"

"well my arm looks like it's fully changed and my other arm looks like it did yesterday."

"and your feet?"

"I think I'll to where only sandals soon."

"That's not good. So did you find anyone at school?"

"Let's just say it's time for bad news and worse news."

"What's the bad news?"

"I forgot about PE"

"Oh. So did every one see?"

"Yeah, and that leads up to the worse news."

"What is the worse news?" said Davis, bracing for the worst.

"No one is showing any of the changes…"

"That's great news."

"I'm not finished. But no one noticed my arm as something really out of the ordinary. They mostly treated me like I just got my hair cut in a new style."

"That is worse."

"Well at least I won't have to miss school."

"Yolei you are the only one who could say missing school was a bad thing."

"Speaking of missing school, we need to get the project ready since Cody will likely be back at school once I tell him the news."

"Yolei I think that your mind is being effected by the virus."

"No I am just looking at this logically. This virus is going to change people but not change society, so I feel that it is still important to get a proper education."

"Well at least I know why it won't effect your mind."

"why is that?"

"It would get so confused it would die off before it could figure your mind out enough to change it."  
"Funny Davis."

"sorry I couldn't resist."

"What ever. Look Davis we have to worry about more than just the virus. If the virus isn't contained or if it can't be contained the whole world will eventually be full of hybrids like we are becoming. There for it is our greater responsibility to make sure we get a proper education."

"Yolei, you are nuts."

"Davis, have you any news for me?" asked Yolei completely ignoring his previous comment.

"Well I finally found out what those things on Veemon's head are."

"Oh. Did you gain any other appendages?"

"let's see…nope. But my mom did notice that the slime on my foot is gone."

"Interesting. Go on."

"also my mom gave me a lecture on how I should be proud of being a hybrid or morph as she put it."

"That doesn't surprise me."

"And then I asked her to name one other morph before me when she clamed that there was others."

"Hmm a flaw in the virus. Interesting."

"So how is your arm?"

"I think the changes are accelerating since now I have full length feathers up to my elbow."

"Why would it be speeding up?"

"I have no idea, I can only assume it is from the virus infected me for a length of time that it gains momentum like it had with you and Cody."

"I had forgot that the virus had speeded up. But it seams to me to be slowing down."

"Maybe not, it could just be slower because it is harder to create new limbs."

"So are you saying I might have a stub of a tail on my but?"

"Not exactly Davis."

"Then what do you mean?"

"Basically it builds the entire limb below the surface of your skin which takes time and then it forces it to surface while it creates the new skin, which the virus has proven to be able to do effortlessly."

"Yolei, when did we get to the biology lesson?"

"I was just telling you how it would take longer to make a new limb."

"You could have just said it happens relatively instantly."

"Davis don't trip over those big words."

"Hah Hah. Funny Yolei."

"thank you Davis. But lately something has been bothering me."

"What's the bad new then?"

"Not this again Davis."

"Well is it good news?"

"Well…no."

"Then I was right."

"What ever floats your boat. Any way, I was wondering if their could have been any one that could have gotten this virus form whatever source that you did Davis."

"Yolei, when do you find time to come up with just how something is probably worse."

"Listen Davis, Just because I am trying to inform you of how the virus works and the information isn't to your liking, you have no right to crack jokes at me at every little instance."

"Okay, Okay, mercy, uncle. Besides it's not like you haven't done the same to me."

"Let's just call a truce on the jokes."

"fine by me."

"So do you have any other new for me?"

"Well you haven't thought of anything about the slime on my foot clearing up."

"For once I have no clue what that means. It could be that you can't infect any one else or it could mean that the virus has changed how it is transfer."

"well have you or Cody had any excess moisture?"

"No."

"So I would guess the later."

"That virus must be really busy in your head Davis.'

"What happened to the truce, Yolei?

"I'm sorry but it is so unlike you to say any thing that doesn't have to do with soccer and still make sense or not be completely obvious."

"so what difference does that make?"

"Well it makes it much easier and more tempting to do."

"Yolei is their any thing else you need to tell me?"

"Not until I call Cody."

"Good than bye," said Davis swiftly hanging the phone up. "I should have done that a long time ago. Yolei needs to calm down a lot."

Meanwhile at the other end of the phone line…

"Davis you just renewed your death warrant," said Yolei not in the slightest bit calm. "you will rue this Davis," she shouted, causing her family to take several steps away from her. After several shouts and her family's complete retreat form the room, she calmed down to a plotting anger and was able to call Cody with out sounding very angry.

"Hello?" came Cody's mother's voice.

"Is Cody there?"

"One moment please."

"Hello," came Cody's voice.

"Hi Cody."

"hey Yolei."

"how your condition?"

"Well my legs are the same and my arms have followed my legs and now I have armor on them too."

"anything else?"

"yeah my forehead now has some kind of armor plate on it with this weird pattern of a red diamond and four red lines."

"That reminds me, What was your partner in the digital world game?"

"Armadillomon. Why do you ask?"

"well yesterday me and Davis discovered that we are becoming our a hybrid with what our partner digimon in the game."

"So that means that I am going to become a Armadillomon hybrid?"

"Basically."

"so how is Davis?"

"well he got the first set of new parts already."

"Which parts?"

"Horns."

"so that's what those things are on Veemon, I never quite tell if they were ears or horns."

"Now you know. Has your family been normal?"

"depends on how you define normal. If you meant they are acting like nothing out of the ordinary is going on, then yes. If you meant they are acting how they should, then no."

"That reminds me, The kids at school saw my arm and treated it like it was no different that a new hair cut."

"So is every one at school infected?"

"Some are and since they are unaware of the virus they are going to keep on going to school."

"And the virus will keep on spreading."

"So all of us should head to school."

"Are you sure about this?"

"I'm positive, there is no other way for them to have been so completely uninterested in it."

"Okay, if you say so."

"I had also found out something like a flaw in the virus."

"what is it?"

"Despite the fact that the virus rewires most of it's victims brains to make them not think that the changes are any thing out of , it can not interfere with their memories."

"How did you find this out?"

"Davis had asked his mom to name any other morphs that she could remember, but she couldn't name one."

"So they will never think that this is how they always have been?"

Yeah and it may be the one way to restore their old state of mind, but the more the virus infects…"

"the harder it will be to reverse."

"So we have to figure out how in the world to reverse this before to many get their minds warped or we won't be able to reverse this."

"Well at least the virus is relatively slow to develop if you haven't played the digital world game."

"I just hope that it stay's this way."

"Why wouldn't it?"

"I had found out form Davis that the virus changed the way it spreads form the slime to some other method. Combine that with the fact that the virus seams to have an joined mind and it looks like very few things will be able to stop it."

"But if it is intelligent why does it only transform us into hybrids, not full digimon?"

"I don't really know, but it may be the same reason that we still are aware of the virus."

"This is giving me a headache."

"I know what you mean, I just can't stand the fact this virus is taking over and no one seams to be able to counter it."

"This is getting depressing, I got to go now if I am to get my parents to believe that I am better in time to go to school tomorrow."

"I'll see you then I guess."

"Good-bye."

"Bye."

_Now what should I do? _Thought Yolei after hanging up the phone. _I know Davis will want to get an update on Cody's condition along with any thing else we had come up with. But then again I am not feeling all to generous to Davis right now. But then again he might be waiting for me to call so he could apologize to me. Who am I kidding? Davis, apologize? That's a laugh. He can wait until tomorrow to get an update on everything. It'll serve him right._

Back at Davis' house…

"When is she going to call?" said Davis impatiently waiting for a call that wasn't going to come. "She should have been done with talking to Cody by now."

"What are complaining about now?" interrogated his sister.

"I have been waiting forever for a call."

"Oh does the little Davis have a girl friend?" she taunted .

"No I don't, I need to talk to her about our school project."

"You? Care about school work? Hah. Next time you lie try doing one that some one will actually believe."

"I serious. Yolei should have called me back as soon as she got done with talking to Cody."

"Sure Davis," she said with complete disbelief. "wait did you say Yolei?"

"yeah."

"Yolei as in that crazy workaholic that came over here Monday afternoon to see why you haven't been to school."

"yeah."

"Well that makes that lie too ridiculous to be believed even by your standards, so I guess you have to be telling the truth. Did you say any thing that would cause her not to call you back?"

"I didn't say anything, she just kept on mocking after we called a truce so I ended our discussion earlier than she expected."

"Judging from what I have seen of her you are lucky to be living right now."

"What are you talking about?"

"Two big rules for you Davis; You never hang up on a girl and you never ever hang up on a girl who will get you back for it."

"Oh no."

"Yeah. If I were in your shoes right now I would swallow anything remotely resembling pride and call her back and try anything to make it up to her, including begging and groveling."

"That seams a bit much.."

"Tell me which you think is worse, Begging for mercy, or having her eternal hatred geared at your life."

"I get the point."

"You had better or else I'll see you at the morgue or the funny farm."

"Such a vote of confidence," Davis mutters to himself as he picks up the phone and dials Yolei's number.

"Hello," came the voice of Yolei's mother.

"Hello is Yolei there?"

"No I sorry she isn't here at the moment, may I ask who is calling?"

"It's Davis and I was calling to apologize to her."

"Ah that explains a lot."

"If you don't mind me asking, what does that explain?"

"You see, when you had hung up on her she had erupted into a fit of shouting and threats."

"I guess it is a good thing that I called to apologize."

"A very good thing for you."

"So do you know when she will be back?"

"I have no idea."

"Well do you know where she is?"

"She probably out somewhere venting out some of her anger."

"Well could you tell that I called and why when she gets back."

"Sure. Well goodbye."

"Goodbye," said Davis hanging up. "I am so dead."

"Well well, It looks like there is a little more to this relationship than Davis told me if he was willing to apologize to her," whispered his mother to herself as she looked at Davis trying to figure out what to do from the doorway.

The next day during Davis' daily checkup…

_Let's see here _thought Davis. _ Just great, now I got the tail and white scale on my chest. Well at least my stomach doesn't have any on it. Now to figure out how in the world I am going to wear pants comfortably…_

After an hour with some scissors and numerous holes…

"Mom could you come in here and help me out?" Davis called out.

"What in the world are you doing?" she exclaims as she walks into the bathroom to find Davis in his boxers with the scraps of his pair of pants every where.

"I was trying to accommodate my tail."

She sighed and said, "Davis bring me you pants and then clean up this mess. Honestly, have you ever thought things through in your life time?"

"Sorry mom."

"Don't "sorry" me, just do as your told."

"yes mom," he agreed getting to what she said right away.

"I really have to wonder if he hit the soccer ball far to many times with his head," she mutters to herself as Davis runs to get his pants.

"Here you go mom," he says as he hands her most of his pants.

"Good, now take care of that mess," she says pointing to the shreds of cloth.

"Yes mom."

A little while later…

"Are they done yet?" Davis moaned to his mom.

"They're almost done. Since you seam to have so much energy and so little to do, I guess you really need to go to school," his mother replied.

"But Mom…"

"No buts. Your going back to school tomorrow and that's that."

"But what about the test results?"

"that doesn't really matter since the slime has cleared up already so stop your whining."

"Yolei is going to kill me when I get to school tomorrow," Davis moaned quietly to himself.

"What was that?"

"nothing."

"uh-huh," she sighed with disbelief. "Any way your pants are done."

"Thanks mom."

"just remind me when we go shopping to get you pants with the tail holes."

"Um mom, I don't think that they even sell them."

"now Davis what would give you that idea?"

"The fact that I have never seen one in the stores, and that I have never met a person besides myself who needed them."

"So what about the people who haven't met that need them?"

Davis froze for a moment trying to think of how to respond without getting himself in trouble. "I thought that they would have to do it themselves since there are so many different varieties it would be so hard to make a standard, and not to mention that they could change when the reach a higher level."

"Reach a higher level? Where did you here that?"

"Yolei told me that their might be a possibility of digivolving."

"How would she know?"

"Well…you see…"

"just spit it out."

"Yolei is becoming a hybrid too."

"So that's why you have been talking her everyday."

"Yeah she became sort of a confident during this."

"And to think, I was starting to think that you were dating behind my back."

"You did?"

"Well that's what it had seamed like when you had called to apologize."

"when you talk to someone like Yolei and you say something that irritates her you have to apologize or rue that day for the rest of your life."

"yes, she does seam like one who you would have to tread carefully around regardless of who you are."

"yeah, me and her were trying to figure out everything with the transformation."

"So she was the one who came up with it?"

"yeah, and it's not like the transformation has been around long enough for everyone to know every little ability of morphs."

"Well I am sure that they have people far more qualified that Yolei researching it so you should stop worrying about this"

"I mat stop worrying but Yolei is the type of person who won't settle down until she knows exactly what is going on."

"Well… I guess it's not doing any harm, just don't try to do any thing stupid or that you'll get in trouble for doing.'

"We won't. Trust me, Yolei won't do anything that would remotely resemble getting in trouble.'

"I'll take your word for it."

"And I think that's her calling now," noted Davis rushing off to get the phone, thankful for that chance to escape the discussion.

7


End file.
